Insanity of the Caribbean
by Clove
Summary: [COMPLETED]An old fic..very old..A new pirate comes to Port Royal, she and Jack have connections..but what are they? And..thanks to the god damn monkey..medallions are once again circling the seas...read if you'd like...
1. Default Chapter

_:I do not own any characters except Nathan and Kiara.: Take note that this is an insanely crappilly written story, and even I think it's crap, so..yeah..feel free to read review if you'd like..its good if you want a laugh here there_

**Scene 1 -Unknown Meeting.**

(The movie starts with the scene that was after the credits of the 1 st movie, just for the people that didn't stay through the credits. Then the screen fades to the Port Royal docks. You see Jack Sparrow docking the Black Pearl, then he goes into town and tries to find Will. When he see's some of Norrington's men, he goes into the blacksmith's shop. Another ship comes along, and a young woman, Kiara Sparrow around the age of 14 or 15, walks off a ship in pirate style clothes. She looks around, then heads down the dock, and walks down the street. When she sees members of the Royal Navy walk past, and stop, she ducks into the blacksmith shop. She looks around for a minute, and sees a hat. She reaches for it, when a voice interrupts her)

Jack: You carry a sword . . . do you dare fight with a pirate?

Kiara: I'm not sure . . . , would you dare?

Jack: Up here (he points to the rafters, then helps her up)

Kiara: Alright. (Draws her sword).

(Kiara advances on Jack. He advances on her. She does a pivot and blocks his sword. Pivots again and blocks it again. Then she advances on him. Kiara crouches down and turns while Jack swings his sword at shoulder-height. She then backs up, giving him a little more room. They fight for a little longer, Kiara is basically only dodging, not fighting. Fighting time until now: 0:40)

Jack: You're rather good at this, and your foot work is great. But how will you manage to dodge this?

(Jack circles his sword handle and stabs straight. Kiara does an ariel cartwheel from one beam to the other. To dodge it. They keep on fighting, Kiara on one beam, Jack on the other. They stop for a moment, jumping back and fourth from one beam to another. Jack ends on the beam they both started on, Kiara on the other. They wait, stepping back and fourth. Jack lashes out and swings his sword into Kiara's knocking it to the ground, she looks appalled at him, then, to dodge the rest of his swings, she does 2 backhand springs, pausing slightly between each. She then jumps off the beam, Jack follows. Both are on the ground, Jack is trying to cut off her head, she swerves around and takes his gun from his belt. They end by Kiara holding the gun to his face.) Total Fighting Time: 2:08

Jack: Wait one moment there Missy . . . you cheated.

Kiara: Pirate.

(Jack looks confused, thinks for a minute.)

Jack: You're a pirate?

Kiara: I grew up on the Black Pearl. When you grow up on a ship like that, what else do you expect?

Jack looks at her confused, as if he should know her.

Jack: Where did you get that pistol from?

Kiara: Your belt. When you were busy trying to cut off my head, I grabbed it. It's a pretty simple thing if you think about it.

(Twirls the pistol on her finger, pockets it and walks to the door of the blacksmith. When she's leaving, Jack says:)

Jack: (calling after her): I'm warning you in advance. You'll want to stay away from the Commador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2- Jack's Return **

(Commador Norrington is shown walking up the steps to the Turner's house. He knocks on the door. A butler answers it.)

Norrington: May I please speak with Mr. and Mrs. Turner? .

Butler: Yes Sir. Please, come in. (The butler lets Norrington in, and leaves to go find Will and Elizabeth. A couple of moments later, he returns with them).

Elizabeth: Commador. It's so great to see you again. What is the occasion that you have come on?

Norrington: I'm afraid that there is a sort of a problem.

Elizabeth: What's going on? Is there something the matter with Nathan?

Norrington: It has nothing to do with my son. It's about the pirates that have been seen lurking around town. I have reports that one of the is Jack sparrow. The other one is rumored to be a girl.

Elizabeth: A girl! Engaged in piracy? That's despicable!

Will: Jack's back. Why would he come back when he has the only thing that he wanted?

Norrington: We'll never know.

Will: Maybe it has something to do with that girl

Norrington: I don't know. But at the moment, I think that the girl being in town might not be so bad.

Will: Why is that?

Norrington: In my opinion, girls should not be hung. Even if they're engaged in piracy.

Elizabeth: That's not fair!

Norrington: It doesn't sound fair. But we already know that Mr. Sparrow has threatened to kill people, and almost did. We have no record whatsoever on this girl. She may not be so bad.

Will: And what if she's involved with Jack?

Norrington: She's much too young. The girl is much closer to Nathan's age.

Elizabeth: That's why you're not going to kill her isn't it? You just want to see if she would be eligible to marry Nathan isn't it?

Norrington: I would never want my son to be involved with a pirate. But if by some miraculous reason, Nathan and this girl fall in love, then I won't be the one to tamper with it.

Will: So, why exactly did you come to us about this?

Norrington: I just wanted to let you know that if Mr. Sparrow drops by for a visit. Turn him over to me, and he'll get what he deserved many years ago, a short drop and a sudden stop.

Elizabeth: You're going to kill him?

Norrington: It's what pirate's deserve Mrs. Turner.

Will: You didn't kill him before, and you didn't kill me. So why now?

Norrington: Mr. Sparrow knew what would await him if he returned to Port Royal.

Elizabeth: What happens if this new pirate escapes without ever speaking to you or my father. If she returns, will she immediately get hung?

Norrington: I will not kill a woman.

Elizabeth: I'm just trying to say that maybe all pirates deserve to die.

Norrington: And I'm just trying to prove my point that Jack Sparrow deserves to die, the girl does not.

(He turns and walks down the steps)

Norrington: Good day.

(He walks away, the screen goes to the docks. Where, Jack is lurking)


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3- Kiara's Identity is Discovered**

(Jack is lurking, trying to be unseen by the soldiers, but find Kiara at the same time. Camera goes over to Gillette and his men)

Murtogg: Sir, there isn't any hope of finding him down here. Maybe we should leave it for the Commador.

Gillette: Or maybe we should do our jobs and kill him.

Murtogg: Alright then.

(You see the soldiers looking around for around a minute. Then you see Jack sneaking around for a while. Then:)

Gillette: There he is men! Get him! (The men run after Jack, soon, they have caught up with him)

Jack: Gillette, my good friend. I've always liked you.

Gillette: It's not going to work Sparrow. And this time, your dear friend Mr. Turner can't help you either. He's being hung if he does anything.

Jack: You would really think that after saving the Governor's daughter from drowning, and then saving her again would help me.

Murtogg: I suppose if you throw in stealing the Interceptor it would make everything equal.

Jack: I didn't steal that ship. I commandeered it . . . savvy?

Gillette: Whatever you did to the Interceptor, it doesn't matter anymore. You've resigned yourself to the gallows . . . again.

(A soldier gets a pair of irons, and hands them to Gillette. Gillette puts them on Jack. Then he leads him away to the jail. Norrington and Nathan come in, Gillette leaves).

Norrington: Mr. Sparrow. This is the third time that you have been in this jail.

Jack: I know. It's pretty pitiful eh?

Norrington: Whatever you say.

Jack: Well that is what I said, isn't it?

Norrington: Yes. It was.

Jack: No, it wasn't!

Norrington: Yes, that is what you said.

Jack: No.

Norrington: Yes.

Jack: Yes.

Norrington: No.

Jack: Exactly! It wasn't what I said!

Norrington: What?

Jack: Oh . . . look at the shiney ring.

(Jack looks at his ring in awe. Norrington looks at him like he's crazy.)

Norrington: The point that I'm here Mr. Sparrow is to get some information from you.

(Jack doesn't respond. He's still looking at his ring).

Norrington: Mr. Sparrow?

(Jack looks up.)

Jack: Oh, sorry. What did you say?

Norrington: I want some information.

Jack: It depends, I could tell it to you, and get hung. Or I could not tell it to you and get hung. Either way I die, and you live, knowing the information that I tell you. So, I'll make you a deal. You let me free, and as I'm sailing away, I'll shout the information back to you.

Norrington: That would give me the problem of standing on the docks, trusting that the information was true.

Jack: (Changing the subject totally) What do you want to know.

Norrington: It was about the pirate that you had a run-in with the other day. The one that got away that my men are still looking for.

Jack: Really? Now, that's interesting.

Norrington: And why is it so interesting?

Jack: Well, it could be the fact that I have known her since she was born. Or it could be the fact that she spent her childhood growing up on the Black Pearl. Or, it could have been because she's my . . . (pauses to think) . . . sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4- Kiara's Identity Revealed**

(The royal navy is out looking for Kiara. It shows them searching for her, and then her going to try and get back onto her ship. However, it is sailing away. She turns around and runs straight into Will...literally)

Kiara: I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to.

(Kiara backs away, holding her hands up).

Will: It's all right Miss . . . ?

(He pauses, waiting for a name.)

Kiara: Sparrow.

(She turns to walk away, but he pulls her back.)

Will: Sparrow?

Kiara: Aye, Sparrow. Would that be a concern to you Sir?

Will: Not entirely. However, I do happen to know that the entire Royal Navy is out looking for you, they're trying to kill you. What are you still doing here in Port Royal Miss Sparrow?

(Kiara sighs, and puts her hands on her hips.)

Kiara: I'm looking for one of four things.

Will: And what would those be?

Kiara: My parents, Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, or, Bootstrap Bill.

(Counts them on her fingers as she goes along).

Will: That's interesting.

Kiara: What do you mean by that?

(She crosses her arms at stomach level.)

Will: I mean that the fact that the pirate that you had a run-in with earlier was your Jack. Doesn't he captain the Pearl?

Kiara: Not anymore. I was on it, growing up when he captained it, but then we got separated when Barbossa took it over. When Bootstrap died, I was left on the island until a ship came back. That ship belonged to Bootstrap Bill Turner. However, last year, Jack found out that I was aboard Bootstrap's ship, so, needless to say, he gave up the Black Pearl to Bootstrap for my life.

Will: Bootstrap's alive?

Kiara: When the pirates aboard the Pearl sunk him to the bottom of the ocean, they forgot one very important thing. He was immortal. He obviously wasn't going to wait at the bottom of the ocean for however many years until theyfoundhis son, he was good with his hands, so, he got free.

Will: I'll make you a proposition. If I can get you out of being killed, take you to your brother, get you on Norrington's good side, and help you pick up a crew in Tortuga. Will you take me to the Black Pearl?

Kiara: It's a done deal.

Will; Okay. Now I need you to come with me. I'll get you one of Elizabeth's old dresses, you can wear it and dress up as her niece. Norrington is looking for an eligible wife for his son. It all works out.

Kiara: Since when can you come up with a plan like that?

Will: I guess I learnt from Jack.

Kiara: Interesting. Well, let's go!

The scene goes fades black, then goes to Jack, in the jail.

Nathan: Sister? Are you sure of this?

Jack: Sure as hell. She can't be anything but my sister. I mean, we did have the same mother. And the same father. Come to think of it... we have the same aunt and uncle too. Hey! We even have the same cousins! Now that's what you call ironic!

Norrington: Nathan, will you please go and tell the guards who they're dealing with?

Nathan: Yes father.

(Nathan runs off and Norrington turns back to Jack).

Jack: That's a nice boy you have there. He'll grow up to be just like you.

(Smiles at Norrington)

Norrington: That would be why I hope you never have children Mr. Sparrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5- Nathan and Kiara**

(Scene starts with Kiara and Will going through one of Elizabeth's old trunks.)

Will: What about this one?

(He holds up a burgandeish dress. The neck line and skirt are high/long enough so that Kiara can where her "pirate" clothes underneath.)

Kiara: It's beautiful. Do you think it will work?

Will: It should. All we need to do is something different with your hair and you'll be fine.

(Kiara looks terrified. Will looks at her.)

Will: You can keep your headband in your pocket.

Kiara: That works. Now, where do I change?

Will: You can go into the next room.

(Guides her to the room beside the room they're in. She walks back there and pulls on the dress over top of her pirate clothes. Then she walks back into the room that Will's in. She stops at the door.)

Will: You look beautiful.

(She walks over to him).

Kiara: Are you sure that Elizabeth won't kill me for this?

Will: Elizabeth won't even know it's one of her dresses. She's with her father right now, and she's going with him to the ceremony tonight. Trust me, it will all be fine.

(Will and Kiara set off to the ceremony, when they get there, Norrington and Elizabeth approach them).

Norrington: Mr. Turner. Who is this beautiful young lady that you have brought with you?

Will: This is my niece, Kiara. She's visiting Port Royal for the next few weeks.

(He turns to Kiara)

Will: This is Commodore Norrington.

Norrington: It is nice to meet you Miss.

Kiara: Thank-you Commador

Norrington: Mr. Turner, you don't mind I would like to take Kiara to meet my son. Then, if she would like to, I will take her on a tour of Port Royal. Just so she knows her way around better.

Will: That would be lovely Commador.

(Turns to Kiara)

Will: Kiara, would you like to go with him?

Kiara: It would be an honor.

Norrington: Lovely. Now come with me Miss.

(Norrington takes Kiara over to where Nathan is).

Norrington: Nathan, I have someone for you to meet. This is Kiara. She's William Turner's niece.

Nathan: It is nice to meet you my-lady. (He takes her hand and kisses it).

Norrington: Kiara, this is my son, Nathan.

Kiara: It's lovely to meet you both.

(The ceremony starts. When it ends, Norrington, Nathan, and Kiara set off on the tour of Port Royal).

Norrington: Port Royal is mainly built up of homes and small business. However, up here

(He starts to walk up the staircase, leaving Kiara and Nathan a little bit farther behind.)

Norrington: Is where we run the royal navy.

Kiara: You can get a beautiful view from up here.

(She looks out into the sea. Running her hand along the stone wall as she takes a few steps. Nathan is beside her. Norrington is a little behind, watching them).

Gillette (interrupting): Commador.

(Norrington turns around completely. Nathan and Kiara turn their heads.)

Gillette: Mr. Murtogg would like to see you.

Norrington: I'll be there in a minute Gillette.

(Turns to Kiara and Nathan)

Norrington: You two will be alright alone right?

Kiara Nathan: Yes.

(Norrington and Gillette leave, which leaves Kiara and Nathan alone. Kiara sits down on the ledge of the walkway, Nathan sits beside her).

Nathan: So, where do you come from?

Kiara: I don't really come from anywhere in particular. I was born whileaboarda ship, and I've been sailing most of my life. That's all I know.

Nathan: Do you know anyone that's related to you? Do you know where they are?

Kiara: I only know Will. I don't even know who my parents are,

Nathan: That's horrible.

Kiara: Well, I learnt to live with it.

Nathan: I guess you have to.

Kiara: Yeah.

(She sighs, Nathan moves closer toward her).

Kiara: It was kind of tough growing up without parents.

Nathan: I know what you mean. My father may be alive, but he's always so busy with work. My mother died in childbirth. So I never met her.

Kiara; That's too bad. For someone like you, you'd think that you'd have a happy life.

Nathan: Think again.

Kiara: I already have.

(Nathan looks up, straight into Kiara's face)

Nathan: You know, we'd make a good pair the 2 of us. We both have parents that are never there, or never seem to be. And we both know how to deal with it.

Kiara: That's true.

(Nathan leans into Kiara, they kiss. When Kiara realizes what she's doing, she pulls away).

Nathan: I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have.

Kiara: No . . . it's not that.

(She looks up.)

Kiara: It's just . . . if you . . . if your father was to find out.

Nathan: Don't worry. I will not tell Father.

(Norrington comes up from behind Nathan)

Norrington: You won't tell me what Nathan?

Nathan: Nothing.

(Nathan Looks at Kiara.)

Norrington: I'm sorry to disappoint either of you, but Nathan, I have some duties to attend to, and I need your help. If you will please escort Kiara to Mr. Turner's house it would be of great pleasure.

Nathan: I will do so father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6- Black Pearl Returns.**

(It's the next evening Norrington, Kiara, and Nathan are on the tour again. This time however, Kiara has the headband on.)

Norrington: Down here are our jail cells.

(He leads Nathan and Kiara down the stairs. When they reach the cells, Kiara sees Jack, and he sees her. She runs up so that she's beside the cell.)

Kiara: Jack?

(Jack sits up. Then he sees who's there).

Jack: Kiara, the very first piece of advice I told you when we saw each other here was to stay away from the Commadore. And what do you do? Go straight to the Commodore!

Kiara: I'm sorry Jack. But if you'll remember, I've never obeyed you in my entire life.

(She walks up to the cell.)

Jack: Yeah that's true.

(Lays back down so he's supporting himself on his elbows.)

Norrington: Kiara? You know this man?

(She turns to face him)

Kiara: Yes I know him. Would that be of concern to you Commador?

Norrington: It would be if you're the pirate we've been looking for.

(He reaches for his sword.)

Nathan: Father, stop!

Norrington: What is the meaning of this?

Nathan: You yourself said to William and Elizabeth Turner that you would not kill the girl pirate. Do not go against your word.

(Nathan steps infront of her. Norrington takes his hand away from his sword.)

Norrington: In that case, no harm will come to her. I do not want you to think that I am a liar Nathan.

(Kiara takes Jack's pistol out and slips it through the bars of the cell to Jack).

Norrington: I will leave you three to be alone now.

(He turns and leaves.)

Kiara: Nathan, that was amazing. You could have been killed.

Nathan: I'd do anything for you Kiara.

(He leans in to kiss her, then realizes that Jack is sitting there watching)

Jack: That's lovely. However, it would be great if you could get me out of here.

Kiara: Jack, I'm sorry. I can't.

(She looks down at the lock, there's a bone sticking out of if.)

Kiara: And by the looks of things, you've already tried to get out.

(Jack smiles at her in his im innocent way).

(All of a sudden there is a bang from behind them. Pintel and Raggotti, pirates from the black pearl appear. Nathan's watching them, Kiara's looking/talking to Jack)

Pintel: Well look at this: a soldier and a pretty lady. What would two be doing down here

Raggotti: Oy! That's Jack Sparrow!

Pintel: Why, it is.

(They walk toward the cell, Kiara turns around.)

Kiara: Pintel. Raggotti. How nice it is of you to join us.

Pintel: 'Ow do you know are names?

Kiara: If you didn't realize yet, I grew up on your ship.

(She pulls off the dress, revealing her "pirate" clothes).

Raggotti: It can't be.

Kiara: Think again.

(Grabs her sword from the table)

Kiara: Now, if you'll excuse me.

(Motions to Nathan).

Kiara: C'mon.

Pintel: You're not goin' anywheres.

(Kiara stops.)

Kiara: All right then. I'll use one of your favorite words.

(Pintel Raggotti look at each other).

Kiara: Parley.

Raggotti: Parley!

Kiara: At least I didn't say parsnip.

(Casts a look at Jack).

Pintel: We can't take former pirates aboard in a parley. You'll have to get a ship and follow us. Then you have to attack us.

Raggotti: Heh . . . Attack us . . . Heh.

(Pintel casts a ghastly look at Raggotti).

Pintel: Then, you have to get aboard our ship. That's the only way it'll work for you Missy.

(The pirates walk out of the scene. Camera follows them and goes to the town. Havoc is going on. You see a little boy on the street crying. He calls for his mama. You see more havoc. Pirates are going through people's jewels and such. They're looking for something in particular. Then the camera goes back to the jail.)

Nathan: So what are we going to do?

Kiara: Borrow one of your father's ships, and one of his crews, and go after the Pearl. But we should wait until tomorrow, that way they're not as prepared.)

(Silence . . . soon broken by Jack)

Jack: You're not going to commandeer one?


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 8- Going after the Pearl**

Norrington: (speaking to Kiara). Who are you in reality?

Kiara: Kiara Sparrow. I'm Jack's... sister.

Norrington: That's lovely. Do you know where the Black Pearl is going to be?

Kiara: I sure do. They obviously invaded Port Royal because they know that there are three medallions out there, and all three of them happened to be in Port Royal. They found two of them. They're going to the island that cannot be found unless you already know where it is.

Norrington: I'm assuming you know where this island is.

Kiara: Oh yes. I also know where the godforsaken spit of land is.

(Kiara walks to below, finding Nathan looking over the map)

Kiara: The place we're going, you can't find on a map.

Nathan: Then how are we going to find it?

Kiara: I know where it is. I've been there before.

Nathan: I still can't believe that you grew up on that ship.

Kiara: It was hard for the first while. But it taught me a lot of good things too. I learnt how to fight on that ship.

Nathan: It's still insane.

(Scene goes to the upper deck-where the wheel is)

Gillette: Commador! There's a ship in view!

Norrington: Is it the Black Pearl?

(Gillette looks through a telescope)

Gillette: Aye Sir. It is.

(Norrington quickly walks underneath to where Will, Kiara and Nathan are.)

Norrington: Kiara, I suggest you get ready. We're coming up on the Pearl.

(He turns and leaves, Nathan follows him).

Will: Kiara, are you sure you want to do this. Your life could be at risk here. Come to think of it, your life is at risk.

Kiara: Will, trust me with this. I need to do this, and I will do it.

Will: I just don't want you to get hurt.

Kiara: I won't. We'll do it for Jack.

Will: All right. I'll trust you, just . . . don't get yourself killed.

Kiara: I won't. Will, I want you to stay down here. It's safer for you. Don't move until I tell you to.

(She walks above)

Sailor: Commador! The Black Pearl has stopped.

Norrington: Speed up then! We don't want to keep them waiting.

Sailor: Aye Sir.

(Norrington walks over to Kiara. She has her hand on her sword.)

Norrington: Are you sure about this?

Kiara: Yes I am.

(They come up beside the Black Pearl. Kiara tightens her grip on her sword.)

Bootstrap: (Calling to the dauntless) Who would be the captain of this fine ship?

(Norrington moves forward)

Kiara: Don't!

(She moves her hand to stop Norrington.)

Kiara: Bootstrap's too dangerous for you to fight. I'll take him.

(Norrington looks confused)

Norrington: What are you . . .

Kiara: I'm the captain of this ship. What would it be that you want Bootstrap?

Bootstrap: If you really are the captain. I wish to fight you.

Kiara: I am the captain.

(Pirates lower boards from one ship to another)

Kiara: If you'd like to fight me

(She starts to walk across the boards)

Kiara: Then I'll do so.

Bootstrap: (calling to his pirates) Attack them men!

(Pirates attack the Dauntless, with swords and guns only. Kiara then walks up to Bootstrap).

Bootstrap: You wouldn't dare fight the captain of the Black Pearl.

Kiara: Obviously

(Unsheathes her sword)

Kiara: You don't know me.

(Bootstrap and Kiara fight. Out of nowhere, all his pirates sit down)

Soldier: What are you doing?

Pirate: The cap'in's fightin'. Everyone watches when the cap'in fights.

Soldier: Okay . . .

(Slowly, the soldiers sit down amongst the pirates)

Bootstrap: (To Kiara) You're quite good at this. Where did you learn?

Kiara: On this very ship!

(Bootstrap goes to stab her, she dodges by sliding through his legs, then kicks him from behind)

(The pirates soldiers are still sitting there watching. Kiara Bootstrap continue to fight for around 2 mins.)

(Kiara impales Bootstrap).

Bootstrap: You keep forgetting something Missy. We can't die.

(He takes the sword out and impales Kiara. She gags for a second, then stands straight)

Kiara: You keep forgetting . . . that I'm one of you!

(They turn to the pirates and soldiers)

Bootstrap: What are you all doing just sitting there! KILL THEM!

(Everyone fights, Kiara shouts to Will to come above. He does so. The entire ship freezes.) Total fighting time: 4:64

Bootstrap: William.

Will: Who are you?

Kiara: This is your father.

Will: Bootstrap?

Kiara Bootstrap: Yeah.

Bootstrap: I can't fight the ship that my son is on

Kiara: I thought you would change your mind.

Will: You were using me!

Kiara: No I wasn't! I would never . . .

(Will cuts her off)

Will: I know who you are. You used me.

Kiara: I...

Will: What is with you Sparrow's and using me as your leverage?

Bootstrap: Sparrow? You're a Sparrow?

Kiara: One of the only two left alive.

Bootstrap: That means you've got the third medallion that we're looking for.

(Kiara rolls her eyes).

Kiara: Really? I thought I was only chasing after this ship to die!

Bootstrap: Hey it's possible.

Kiara: Yes. But you see, I'm not that stupid.

Norrington: I thought that Mr. Turner had the last medallion

Kiara: That was until the monkey stole a medallion. Soon enough, three were out. I somehow ended up with one.

Bootstrap: Well I'll be taking that from you soon young missy.

Kiara: The name's Kiara Sparrow. Start using it.

Bootstrap: Aye Miss Sparrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 9-Jack tells The Chest**

(Jack is in the jail, Elizabeth comes down the stairs).

Jack: Elizabeth darling. I haven't seen you in a long time.

Elizabeth: Don't think I came here to talk to you about old times. I want some information from you.

Jack: I already told them . . . Kiara's my sister.

(She moves closer to the cell)

Elizabeth: That's interesting, but it's not what I came to you for.

Jack: Then what is it, my fair lass, that you want to know?

Elizabeth: Where did they take Will?

Jack: Who? What?

Elizabeth: I thought that Will had just gone out for the day, but he hasn't come home. Where did that wretch of a sister of yours take him?

Jack: I see no gain in it for me if I tell you. You'll get your husband back, but I get nothing.

Elizabeth: You always seem to know what's going on in the pirate world. Now, what is happening?

Jack: Well, after I escaped from Port Royal the last time, I got the Black Pearl back. A while after that, Bootstrap, William's father, came along saying that if I didn't surrender the Black Pearl to him, he would kill Kiara right infront of my eyes. Well, I traded the ship for her life. After that, there was news of 3 medallions getting out of the chest. I figured it had something to do with Bootstrap. Then I came here.

Elizabeth: Kiara's using Will so that Bootstrap won't kill her isn't she?

Jack: Oh I don't think that would be necessary.

(Screen fades out, and switches to the captain's cabin of the dauntless. Kiara, Will, Nathan, and Norrington are in there)

Will: So, what is it that you want us to do Kiara?

Kiara: We need to take one of the life boats, sail to the cave and get the chest of medallions. If I just go in, spill my blood, drop the medallion and leave, the other pirates will take them again, making them immortal.

Norrington: I thought that the pirates had two more medallions.

Kiara: Aye. They did have them. But during the fight, I got them back.

Will: You are one good fighter.

Kiara: When you're battling immortal pirates, it's hard not to be.

(Screen fades back to the jail with Jack Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: Why do you say that?

Jack: Kiara can't be killed.

Elizabeth: She can't be killed?

Jack: At the moment.

Elizabeth: She has a medallion doesn't she? She's the reason that those treacherous pirates came back here isn't she?

Jack: I wouldn't say that exactly.

Elizabeth: Jack, we need to get that ship back here. I don't want William killed.

Jack: Darling, he didn't die for you, he surely won't die for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 10- Taking of the Chest**

(It's night, dark out, with some stars. You see 2 figures sneaking about on the Dauntless, which is anchored beside the Black Pearl. Camera zooms in on Kiara Will, taking a life boat)

Will: Are you sure we'll get away with this?

Kiara: Yes. At the moment, I'm still immortal, and Bootstrap isn't going to kill his own son.

(Boat reaches shore, they get out, see the chest, along with an apple they get it, and carry it back to the life boat. Then they return to the Dauntless. Norrington and Nathan are waiting there to help them get the chest aboard)

Nathan: Everything went alright I presume.

Kiara: Perfectly.

(They lift the chest aboard and bring it into the captain's cabin. With that, Will leaves).

Norrington: What now?

Kiara: We've got to lift the curse. But first, I suggest that we start to sail back to Port Royal.

Norrington: Why?

Kiara: If the pirates realize what we've done, they'll kill us. So, tell your men, quietly, to start sailing.

(Norrington leaves then he enters a few moments later).

Norrington: We're on our way. Now, how do we lift the curse.

Kiara: The medallions have to be replaced, and the blood re-payed.

(She drops two medallions into the now opened chest)

Nathan: The blood to be re-payed?

Kiara: Commador.

Norrington: Yes.

Kiara: Give me your sword.

(Norrington unsheathes his sword and passes it to her).

Kiara: Thank-you.

(She slowly brings it up to her hand, watching its every move. She slightly presses down, but not hard enough to cut her skin)

Nathan: What are you . . .

(He starts to move forward. Norrington puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him).

Kiara: The blood to be re-payed.

(She takes her medallion off her neck, and holds it in her hand, beside the sword. She gulps, then presses down, cutting her hand, spilling blood over the medallion. Then she drops it into the chest. Norrington Nathan are still just standing there.)

Norrington: Did it work?

Kiara: Well I can feel now, so I'm pretty sure that the curse is broken.

(She looks down at her hand, the blood is still slowly flowing out.)

Kiara: Sorry about the blood.

(Wipes off Norrington's sword on her shirt. Then hands it back to him.)

Nathan: So thats how they break the curse? The last person who has the medallion has to spill their blood?

Kiara: They almost killed Elizabeth and Will last time.

(Kiara starts to feel faint from the blood being lost. She falls to her knees)

Nathan: Kiara! Are you okay?

(Turns to Norrington)

Nathan: Father! Get some bandages to wrap her hand in, and maybe some water.

(Norrington hurries off)

Nathan: Kiara?

Kiara: I'm fine. (Leans back against the wall) I just cut too deep I guess.

(Norrington re-enters the room)

Norrington: Here. (He hands her a class of water. The wraps the cloth around her hand).

Kiara: Thank-you.

Norrington: Your Welcome. But promise me something.

Kiara: Yes?

Norrington: Next time your blood has to be spilt, let me do it.

Kiara: Fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 11- Elizabeth Isn't Happy**

(Elizabeth and her Father Governor Swann are talking in his office)

Governor Swann: You're meaning to tell me that Commadore Norrington, and your husband are currently on a ship with a crew of the Commodore's . . . with a PIRATE?

Elizabeth: Yes. Kiara Sparrow. She was the pirate that we were looking for at the same time as Jack.

Swann: Why would the Commador take his best men out to sea with her?

Elizabeth: I don't know.

Swann: This girl must have threatened to kill them if the Commador didn't sail with her. He would never give up his ship to a pirate.

Elizabeth: She must be killed.

Swann: We will catch her when she returns to Port Royal. Then we shall hang her alongside of Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth: And what if the Commador doesn't want her killed?

Swann: It depends for what reason. Love is something that we must not tamper with. If it is in that case, she will live.

Elizabeth: She's much too young for the Commador.

Swann: Then she will die.

(Screen fades. It is the next day, aboard the Dauntless, and it is within eye-site of Port Royal)

Norrington: (to Kiara) If anyone has found out about you being a pirate, and being aboard my ship, they will want to kill you. I suggest that you stay here while everyone else unloads and gets onto the dock. When they're all gone, Nathan and I will come and get you.

Kiara: Okay.

(Norrington walks out of the office, leaving Kiara. You see everyone else unloading and leaving. Norrington doesn't see Elizabeth and her father hiding underneath the bridge.)

Swann: We will go up onto the dock from behind them as soon as they step off the boat ramp.

Elizabeth: It's a good plan.

(Camera goes to inside the office.)

Norrington: It's all clear now. I suggest that as soon as you can, you get back in that dress. That way, people won't be so keen to kill you.

Kiara: That was my plan.

(They walk out of the ship, some of the crew that had been sailing with them is still there. Swann and Elizabeth come up from behind Kiara. Swann grabs a sword and grabs Kiara, holding it to her neck. In an instant, Norrington has a gun to the Governor's head)

Norrington: Let her go.

Swann: I see no reason to.

Norrington: Drop her!

Swann: She deserves to die. She will be killed.

Norrington: Let her go NOW or you'll be the one getting killed. Savvy?

(Swann drops her. She backs away, still facing them).

Kiara: Thank-you.

(Turns to them)

Kiara: Gentlemen . . . Elizabeth. Let me tell you that this will be the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Kiara Sparrow!

(She grabs a rope hanging down, kicks a blocksame escape as Jack in the 1st movie until she reaches the rope that is hung in the air. She slides down half of it. Then does 2 crossovers and falls off of it.She runs until she reaches the bridge, she dive-rolls ahead so that she doesn't get hit by the bullets that are being fired. Then she runs for William's house.)


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 12- Kiara Returns

(The scene starts out with Kiara knocking on Will's door. He answers it, when he sees who it is, he pulls her inside.)

Will: Thank-God you're alive!

Kiara: What do you mean? If I can fight your father and survive, I can live through Governor Swann threatening me.

Will: You were immortal when you fought my father. You were not when you almost got killed by Swann. Also, the governor really wants you dead. He doesn't want anything but that.

Kiara: Well then Governor Swann's an idiot.

Will: It's not just him. Elizabeth and some of the towns folk want you dead as well.

Kiara: So who's side are you on? You're the one that saved me from being killed in the beginning, yet, you're married to Elizabeth.

Will: I prefer not to choose sides.

Kiara: Alright then, but I was wondering.

Will: Yes?

Kiara: I want to go and see Nathan again, would you be able to help me with that? But, something different from last time?

Will: I sure can.

(He backs up, letting her in the door.)

Will: Come with me.

(He leads her up the stairs, into the same room as before. Will walks up to the trunk, opens it, and pulls out a blue dress.)

Will: What about this one?

Kiara: It's perfect.

(She takes it in her hands, admiring every last stitch of it.)

Will: I'll call in a couple of maids to help you get dressed with everything else that goes with it. I can also get them to do your hair if you would like.

Kiara: I want to look as different as possible.

Will: Then give me a minute, I'll go get Marie and Katrina.

(He walks out of the room. Then he comes back in a few moments later with two servant girls.)

Will: Will you please help this fine young lady do her clothes, an hair?

Marie: Yes Sir.

(They lead her behind a changing thing.)

Katrina: William Sir, you might want to leave. This could take a while.

(Will leaves the room. The screen fades, then goes to the fort, where Governor Swann and Commador Norrington are talking.)

Swann: Why didn't you want her killed today? She's a pirate, it's what she deserves.

Norrington: I said myself to Mr. Mrs. Turner that I would never kill a woman. Even if she was a pirate. I am not a sort a man that breaks my word.

Swann: She still should have died. If she shows up again, and I see her, she will die.

(Screen fades back to Will's house. Kiara comes out into the hallway. Hair, make-up, and the dress are all on. She looks a lot different. Will hears the sounds of her shoes on the floor and looks up.)

Will: Dear God.

(He walks over to her.)

Will: You look . . . amazingly beautiful.

Kiara: Why thank-you Mr. Turner. Now, you must excuse me, for I am going down to the fort to pay a visit to the Commador and his son.

Will: Good day Miss.

Kiara: Why thank-you.

(She leaves, heading for the fort. She comes up behind Norrington and Nathan. They're staring out into the sea.)

Kiara: Why is it that two fine gentlemen such as yourselves seem so sad?

(They both turn around.)

Norrington: M'lady. What are you doing up here?

(Kiara puts one hand on her hip.)

Kiara: Don't play stupid with me Norrington. You know who I am.

Nathan: Kiara!

(He runs up to her, and they hug.)

Norrington: Kiara? Why did you come back?

Kiara: I had to. I wouldn't be able to live anywhere but here.

Norrington: What do you mean by that?

Kiara: I mean that I can't live without your son.

Norrington: What are you talking about?

Kiara: I'm in love with Nathan.

(Norrington looks shocked.)

Nathan: I love her to father. There's no way that you can separate us.

Norrington: I plan not to.

Nathan: Thank-you father.

(Nathan leans over, and kisses Kiara on the cheek.)

Norrington: Kiara, we were just about to go visit your brother. Would you care to join us?

Kiara: It would be great.

(They head down to the jail.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Scene13- Jack Tells A Secret**

(The scene starts out with Norrington, then Nathan, then Kiara going down the stairs to the jail. As soon as Jack sees them, he jumps up, Norrington goes right up beside the bars.)

Jack: What happened to my daughter!

Norrington: Mr. Sparrow, what are you talking about?

(Jack grabs his shirt violently, pulling him closer.)

Jack: The Governor told me that my daughter was killed earlier today! What happened to Kiara Sparrow?

(Kiara and Nathan are standing behind Norrington, looking extremely shocked.)

Norrington: I thought that Kiara was your sister.

Jack: She isn't. I lied every time she asked, saying that she was my sister, instead of my daughter.

Norrington: Well I'm glad to tell you that we've got someone here to see you.

(He turns around to find that Kiara's gone.)

Norrington: Nathan! Go up into the town and find her!

(Nathan runs off. Then Norrington heads down the back stairs, which lead out onto the beach. He finds Kiara sitting down on a log in the sand.)

Norrington: Kiara? Are you alright?

(Kiara turns her head, looking up at Norrington.)

Kiara: He always told me that he didn't know where our parents were. Every single day I would ask him.

(She stands up off the log.)

Kiara: I would go up to him and ask: Do you know where Mother and Father are?

(She jumps across from where she had been standing, being skitzo like.)

Kiara: Then he would say: (imitates a Jack voice) No, I do not. They have been gone for a long time. They shall never return.

(She jumps back to her original spot.)

Kiara: Then a few years later: Why aren't they ever coming back?

(Jumps to "Jack's" spot, imitates his voice.)

Kiara: I don't know Kiara.

(Jumps again.)

Kiara: Why don't you know?

(Jumps again to be Jack)

Kiara: (being Jack) Because I do not.

(Jumps.)

Kiara: You're a bum!

(Jumps.)

Kiara: (being Jack) I know you are but what am I.

(Jumps to be herself.)

Kiara: I said you are!

(Jumps.)

Kiara:(Imitates Jack.) I'm dishonest. Not a bum. You're the bum!

(She sits down on the log again. Norrington sits beside her.)

Kiara: It was always like that. He would never tell me the truth behind things. If he had told me in the beginning, none of this would ever had happened. I would never have come here.

Norrington: But then you wouldn't have gotten to meet Nathan, or find out that Jack is really your father.

Kiara: You're quite right.

Norrington: I think that Jack didn't tell you because he was afraid that you would have to lose him. Then you would feel like you were all alone in the world.

Kiara: True, yet again.

Norrington: You do know that he's going to be hung tomorrow right?

Kiara: Tomorrow? It's that soon?

Norrington: Yes, and I'm afraid that I can't stop it.

Kiara: Just because you can't stop it doesn't mean that I can't.

Norrington: If you stop it, Governor Swann will kill you. The first time that pirates come to Port Royal, they're under my charge. The second and on time that they come, the Governor has complete control.

Kiara: Saying that my life is at risk isn't going to stop me.

Norrington: I just don't want you to die, and I don't think Nathan would appreciate it either. Can you accept what I'm saying.

Kiara: Whether I can accept what you're saying or not is not the question to ask. The question to ask is; are you and Nathan able to be under the command of a pirate, or can you not? Because I can't get Jack free and save myself all by me onesies.

Norrington: There were a lot of pirate words in that, I'm the Commador of Port Royal.

Kiara: (sighs) The question is: are you and Nathan willing to help me get Jack free tomorrow, and save myself? Because I can't do alone. Do we have an accord?

Norrington: I'm all for it, and I'm sure Nathan is too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene 14- The Planning.**

(Kiara, Nathan, and Norrington are planning the escape in Norrington's office. Kiara is still in the dress.)

Nathan: So how are we going to do this?

Kiara: I'm going to be there, with the two of you. Right when the officer starts to read the reason's why Jack's being hung, I'll sneak out, pull off the dress, I'll have clothes on underneath, then I'll wait 'till the opportune moment.

Norrington: And what exactly do we do?

Kiara: Nathan is going to join in with me and Jack fighting when he thinks the time is right. I'll call for you when I need you.

Nathan: So how are you planning on getting out of this?

(She sighs, putting her hand down on the table.)

Kiara: I don't know. I was thinking that I could take a medallion from the chest, making myself immortal again, and have someone put it back at the right moment. But then I realized that I could die if they put it back too soon.

Nathan: Well I'm glad you realized that. I wouldn't want you dying.

Kiara: Neither would I.

Norrington: We need to come up with a plan of action. Otherwise, we're hopeless.

Kiara: Why don't we just stick with what we have and go from there when we're fighting.

Nathan: It sounds good to me. Come on Father, just agree to it.

Norrington: Fine, but if anybody is close to getting killed, I'm announcing that you two are in love, and are to be married.

(Nathan and Kiara look up in shock.)

Nathan Kiara: Why?

Norrington: The only reason that Governor Swann won't kill a pirate is if they're in love with someone who is not a pirate. Hence, why he didn't kill William.

Kiara: Anything sounds good as long as I don't end up dead.

Norrington: Good.

Nathan: I've just got a question.

Kiara: Yes?

Nathan: What if the pirates that are on the Black Pearl found out that the chest is gone? And what if they come after us?

Kiara: I have no clue. I guess we'll just fight them too. I mean, now that they're mortal, we should win against them.

Norrington: True.

Kiara: Commador, just in case, have your men on guard all the time.

Norrington: Yes Miss Sparrow.

Kiara: Well, I think we've got all that we can planned.

(Leans over and gives a quick kiss to Nathan.)

Kiara: I'll see you tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 15- The day of the hanging.**

(Nathan, and Norrington are getting ready for the ceremony at their house.)

Nathan: Remember to bring your sword.

Norrington: I don't go to any ceremony without a sword.

Nathan: Good.

(Scene changes to Will, Elizabeth, and Kiara getting ready for the ceremony.)

Elizabeth: Will, you're not going to be late to this ceremony are you?

Will: No darling.

(Kiara leans in the door, hisses at Will.)

Kiara: Will! Come here!

(Will walks out of the room.)

Will: What?

Kiara: Where's the dress?

Will: In the room across the hall.

(He points to the door.)

Will: It should be on the bed, and Katrina should be there to help you.

Kiara: Alright.

(She walks across the hall and shuts the door. Will walks back into the room with Elizabeth.)

Elizabeth: Are you ready to go?

Will: Yes. We just need to wait for Kiara, and she shouldn't be that long.

Elizabeth: She better not take long. We need to be on time for this.

Will: Why do we want to be on time for this. It's Jack getting hung.

Elizabeth: His sister is bound to show up. She wouldn't just let her brother die.

(Will is about to say something, when Kiara enters the room, silencing him.)

Elizabeth: Will, your niece looks beautiful...Wait a minute...isn't that one of my old dresses?

(She looks suggestingly at Will. He rolls his eyes.)

Will: All of her other ones were dirty, she needed something to wear, and I figured that you wouldn't mind.

(The 3 of them walk out of the house, and get in a carriage that is taking them to the ceremony. Scene goes to the jail, Norrington and Jack are in there talking. No one else is present.)

Jack: Commador. How lovely it is to see you again. How was your adventure with Bootstrap Bill Turner?

Norrington: Mr. Sparrow, until you're hanging. I want you to sit here and think about how you're going to try and get away. Do I make myself clear?

Jack: Inescapably.

Norrington: I seem to remember us having this conversation before.

Jack: It was when Elizabeth said she would marry you.

Norrington: Ah yes, the wedding.

Jack: Weddings! I love weddings! There's always rum!

Norrington: Well there is one coming up, however, I do not know if you will be able to attend it.

Jack: Oh don't worry. Even if I don't live through today, I'll come as an evil skeleton. You can count on it!

Norrington: If you were immortal, there would be no point in you being here. Also, Kiara would still be immortal. Since when can you not die?

Jack: I never said that I couldn't die.

Norrington: But you said you would come back as a skeleton. That implies that you have on of the medallions.

Jack: You really need to learn how a pirate acts and speaks sonny.

(Jack starts imitating an old grandpa when Norrington talk.)

Norrington: I can see that.

Jack: What's that sonny?

(Cups his hands around his ear.)

Jack: Speak up boy I can't hear you.

Norrington: At this rate we will get nowhere. Good day Mr. Sparrow.

Jack: Oy! I can't 'ear you sonny! Hey! Get back here!

(Jack gives up when he hears the door close. He lies back on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Scene 16- The plan takes action.**

(Jack is standing on the platform, the dude is reading out the things he has done. Camera zooms in on Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, Commodore Norrington, Nathan and Kiara.)

Kiara: Excuse me one moment please.

(Governor Swann nods, she slips off. Swann leans over to Norrington.)

Swann: That's a lovely girl that you've found for Nathan.

Norrington: I didn't find her. They found each other.

Swann: I see.

(Drums start going faster, the noose is around Jack's neck. Kiara is lurking behind the platform. One sword in hand, one is sheathed. Just as they drop Jack, she jumps onto the platform, while throwing her sword. She jumps, does a front hand spring over the hanging post. Then a front tuck to get out of the way. Then she catches her sword. She blocks a couple of guards, swings around and cuts Jack's bounds, then throws him her sword, unsheathes the other one and continues to fight for around 0:38 38 seconds A single guard comes up to her.)

Guard: You're trapped now Missy.

Kiara: I don't think so.

Guard: I've got you, do you really think you can get away?

(Kiara pauses to think.)

Kiara: Yeah. (In a Jack-like way.)

(Kiara dives under his legs, kicks him from the other side, he goes flying. She "jumps" up, with the help of Nathan.)

Kiara: Thanks.

Nathan: No problem.

(They run off in different directions and continue to fight. Jack is close to Kiara. They fight for 1:17 then a group of guards trap Jack and Kiara in a circle.)

Jack: Great! Do you have any plans now?

Kiara: It's your turn.

Jack: I was never rescuing, I was always being saved!

Kiara: Give me a boost!

Jack: What?

Kiara: Give me a God damn boost! You know! Throw me.

(Jack grabs one of her feet.0

Kiara: Murtogg, I suggest you duck for this one.

(Jack throws her, she throws her sword, then, using Murtogg's shoulders, she flips over in a front handspring.)

Kiara: Run!

(They fight for another 20 seconds, Kiara ends up on the hanging platform with Nathan. Total fighting time: 1:45)

Norrington: (yelling.) Stop!

(All the soldiers freeze.)

Norrington: No further harm is to come to Kiara.

Swann: Commador, why do you want her to live so badly?

Norrington: I do not want my son's heart broken.

Swann: She's a pirate! She will be hung along side of Mr. Sparrow tomorrow.

Elizabeth: Father! I really must protest.

Swann: Elizabeth, stay out of this!

Elizabeth: The last time that Jack Sparrow was here, you didn't kill him, nor Will. You didn't kill Will because I love him. So why don't you do the same here?

Swann: What are talking about?

Elizabeth: Can't you see that the Commodore's son and Miss Sparrow are in love?

(Kiara and Nathan look at each other, Governor Swann looks at them.)

Swann: Is this true? Nathan, this is who you really want to be with?

(Nathan looks at Swann.)

Nathan: Yes Sir.

(Nathan and Kiara look at each other. Then Nathan leans in and kisses her.)

Sentry: Sail ho!

(Everyone looks out into the sea. The Black Pearl is approaching Port Royal. Bootstrap has found out that they took the chest.)

Jack: It's the Pearl.

(Kiara sheathes her sword, and runs for the edge of the place. She pushes off and dives into the water, showing up at the docks. She swims for shore, and then runs for Will's house. Elizabeth sneaks off as the pirates start to invade Port Royal. There is havoc everywhere, pirates are trying to kill people, but not be killed themselves. Camera goes to Will's house, Kiara is there, alone, Bootstrap comes out of the shadows.)

Bootstrap: Where'd me chest be?

Kiara: Nowhere that you'll be getting to anytime soon.

Bootstrap: Give it up girl, you can't beat me now that you're mortal.

Kiara: You seem to be forgetting that I would have killed you first the day that we fought.

Bootstrap: ARRRG!

(He unsheathes his sword and chases after her. Kiara fights back, but it slightly weak from the last fight. After 40 seconds, Elizabeth shows up,not in a dress.)

Kiara: Elizabeth, here!

(Kiara throws a sword to her, Elizabeth catches it.)

Kiara: Together, we can definitely beat him!

(The three of them continue to fight. You see the rest of the evil pirates, a lot of them getting killed. Screen goes back to the fort. Norrington leans over to Jack.)

Norrington: Mr. Sparrow, I suggest that you get away from here as soon as possible. Now that my men are busy fighting these pirates, you should go.

Jack: Thank-you Commodore. The next time I visit, I will only be visiting my in-  
laws and my daughter. So, try not to kill me, savvy?

Norrington: Yes. Now go!

(Jack runs, and dives off the same edge that Kiara dived off of. He comes aboard the Black Pearl. There are only some of his old crew aboard, crew that Bootstrap had be keeping captive.)

Gibbs: Jack!

Jack: Aye?

Gibbs: You're still alive!

Anamaria: And to think he still owes me A SHIP!

Jack: Anamaria, when will you give it up?

(Anamaria shakes her head.)

Gibbs: What are you doing here any way Jack?

Jack: I came here to visit, and I found my daughter.

Anamaria: Daughter? Since when do you have a daughter?

Jack: Since, 14, 15 years ago . . . but that doesn't matter. Let's get you out of here, and get out of Port Royal.

(Jack looks down, at all the holes in the ship.)

Jack: When will they learn to stop blowin' holes in my ship?

(He looks around for a key, finds one, and lets them out. The crew comes out.)

Jack: Now, get up on deck me 'earties!

(All the crew heads up to the deck, Jack follows. Camera goes back to Kiara and Elizabeth fighting Bootstrap. When Norrington, Will and Nathan enter the court yard:)

Bootstrap: All right. I give up. You win.

(He turns and runs off we don't know where he goes.)

Norrington: Elizabeth, Kiara, that was very brave of you. You could have been killed.

Kiara: Everything I do in life, I almost get killed doing.

Norrington: Good point.

(They all set up to the fort. Out of nowhere comes:)

Soldier: Commador! Watch out!

(The soldier dives, and knocks Norrington down, Kiara is about to turn, and something strikes her in the back. Screen goes black..and goes to credits)


End file.
